This invention relates to the sport of sailboarding. A sailboard comprises a hull or board made generally like a surfboard, fitted with a mast and sail. The base of the mast is connected to the board via a universal joint. The sailor stands on the board facing generally athwart, grasping the boom with both hands, and leans back to balance the force of the wind on the sail. The craft is steered by tilting the mast.
To reduce fatigue in the arms when sailing in strong winds, a sailor may wear a trapeze harness having a hook in front, over the chest. A cord or line is run from the boom through the hook to take the pulling force of the boom.
When this force increases out of control, as from a mistake in sailing or a sudden wind gust, it is necessary to release the boom quickly. Some harnesses are equipped with simple fixed hooks from which the sailor releases the cord or line by hand. Other known kinds of harness hooks have trigger or latch-type release mechanisms operated by the sailor, as by pulling a lanyard or by striking a trip element with the chin. I am not aware of any prior such hooks which release automatically at a predetermined force.
The use of harnesses in sailboarding is described on pages 230-232 of the book, "A Complete Guide to Windsurfing" by Glenn Taylor, published in 1979 by Bay Windsurfing, Box 770, Menlo Park, California, U.S.A. Sailboards are sold under trade names such as "Windsurfer" and "Windglider".